Explosives Not Fun
by Ashtree101
Summary: not the best title but basically an explosion at NCIS HQ leads to some discoveries of the past and possibly a second mole takes place in season six. No main character deaths if this summary is horrible then you'll just have to read and find out review pls
1. Chapter 1

**Tony strolled into the bullben, quick to toss his bag down at his desk. His eyes glanced around noticing the complete silence.**

**He was alone. **_**weird**_** was the word that came to mind, no more like **_**hinky**_**. Tony Dinozzo may not have had Gibbs' world famous gut but Tony could not deny that his was telling him something was off.**

**Either way Tony did his best to ignore the feeling and sat down at his desk booting up his computer for the day ahead. Still he couldn't help the feeling as curiosity took over, **_**where was everyone? He wasn't truly alone, the other teams surrounding the bullpen were busy at work on cold cases, reports, and for some lucky few a current case.**_

_**The appearance of Ziva from the shiny silver elevator doors finally managed to give his nerves some relief. **_

"_**I know, I am late I had to catch the bus and then there was an accident slo…." started Ziva before trailing off " Where is Gibbs?"**_

"_**No idea but, something tells me you didn't take the bus from your house Zee-vah." stated Tony playfully, he really needed it to relax the unease he felt.**_

"_**I would say you are the pan who calls the kettle black but I doubt that it would be true." Ziva retorted sinking into familiar banter.**_

"_**Pot," Tony corrected, " pot who calls that kettle black, you know really Ziva I was getting used to you actually getting idioms right before you went back to Israel." Ziva opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it when strong vibrations rocked the NCIS HQ quickly followed by the flickering of the lights.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

**Sorry bout last chapters shortness it was just the basics and the end felt right. So here's the next chapter so read, review, and enjoy. Also I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Gibbs felt the building shake. He knew an explosion when he felt him he had after all some how managed to live through two. Except this time the bomb was elsewhere.**

**The real problem for Gibbs was to where. So many places came to mind. **

**The darkness that now surrounded Autopsy made it hard to see the M.E. However it was easy to tell that he was safe. Relief should be what he felt but, it was short lived. He now had no clue who was at the center of the bomb.**

"**Well I suppose we can at least be thankful the bomb did not explode here." stated Ducky trying his best to be helpful to calm the raging storm that was Gibbs before he could start raining down on everyone.**

"**Doesn't matter Duck," said Gibbs, "could be any number of people."**

"**Yes, but I suppose you mean our friends." replied Ducky already guessing where the senior agent was going with this.**

**Finally letting it go with a sigh Gibbs began to work to look to find something to pry their way out of the locked autopsy doors.**

**McGee heard the explosion and practically threw the holder ,full of 4 cups of coffee, onto the ground. His heart seemed to drop into his shoes as he ran. His friends were in that building, and he saw with Gibbs what could happen to someone caught in a bomb's wrath. **

**McGee heard the call for lock down and only one though occurred to him his friends couldn't get out and he couldn't get in, he was separated. He even almost overlooked the fact that this had to be an inside job and that unless it was a suicide bomber that inside man was still inside.**

**Abby wasn't worried about the damage done, nor about the possibility of an inside man, no she was worried about her friends. What would she do without them? Slowly she listed what she loved most about each of them in an attempt to think positive.**

**Gibbs brought calf pows and well let her get away with more than most.**

**Tony lightened the mood and always gave her something to laugh about. Most didn't know it but truth was he could be her rock too. Tony had been on the receiving end of more than his fair share of hugs and not for his own sake but simply because she needed to give one.**

**Ducky was the only one who could understand the others like her, could realize the things they didn't realize about themselves and that gave her a connection to the M.E. He also seemed to have this expanse of knowledge that intrigued her.**

**McGee was well too much fun. He would probably always be a little bit green and Tony was right when he said McGee was fun to tease.**

**Ziva, well she had become a good friend. Her original distaste for Ziva had slowly faded and earned her at spot in Abby's closer than bloods, as she put it.**

**Closing her eyes and giving Bert a tight squeeze that resulted in a fart, Abby settled in until someone would come, there was no way she could get out of her lab on her own.**

**End Chapter Notes:**

**Tell me what you think I do not mind constructive criticism. Also I would like a beta so please if your interested contact me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** still getting use to this posting thing so lets hope this chapter is a little longer than the last two please be patient with me. Also still need a beta. Also don't get used to story posts being so frequent I just was excited to post my story so here's chapter 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony felt the pain in his forehead but it was nothing to a man with his kind of medical record. Actually it should be a lot longer he couldn't count all the times he had skipped the ER when he should have gone.

"Tony," Tony knew that voice but it didn't seem to register, maybe he really was worse than he thought. "are you okay?" Ziva that was it, Ziva was talking to him.

"yeah," he responded not quite sure if it was true, " I've been hit harder by Gibbs."

"Oh, is that so?" Ziva stated doubtfully "last time I checked Gibbs did not drawl blood." at this Tony reached a hand to his forehead and brought it back down to see the crimson red, _damn_, that was not good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ziva looked skeptically at the form that was her partner. The gash on his head did not look pretty, but she couldn't really tell between the darkness, and the thick smoke forming from the explosion.

Ziva looked around hoping to see how bad it really was when a shadow appeared from where the smoke cloud was the worst. She wanted to speak ask if he was alright but, something told her not to, maybe it was what Gibbs or Tony would consider a gut feeling. So instead she just made her way to get a better look at her partner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now that he had managed to find some sort of autopsy do-hicky to try and pry the doors open he realized that maybe the doors were met to stay shut during lock down.

"Jethro, you know those doors aren't meant to open when the building is on lock down." reasoned Ducky however the only response Gibbs was willing to give was a simple "I know".

Gibbs prying and pestering was just not working perhaps if just had a way of communication he could use logic to find a better method , but on lock down all phones in the building, including cells, were cut to prevent any terrorist communication

With a loud sigh Gibbs finally gave in with the knowledge there was nothing he could do, for now. At least no one said he had to like it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

McGee felt helpless looking at the smoke coming off of the building. The building wasn't on fire but, the explosion had still done it's damage.

McGee felt himself pondering _what would Gibbs do? _But who was he kidding he could never get away with the things Gibbs did, for that matter McGee couldn't get away with some of the things Tony did either.

So McGee just stood back hoping a sit rep would some how make it's way to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby shifted again trying to get more comfortable. It wasn't her position that was bothering, no it was the worry that she could not seem to calm. Oh how she wished any of her technology would work. If she just had something to do or better yet a way to contact her friends, not knowing something had always been her weak spot and it wasn't any different now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony looked up to see the face that was coming into view. _Had that smoke been there before?_ He didn't know. Everything seemed to register too slow for him and it was bugging him more than the throbbing in his head.

He looked up to see Ziva approaching from the other side but, that was nothing she would only be helpful, the other face however mad him weary _who was he? Wait is that even a he?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ziva could see the look of confusion that was planted in clear view on Tony's face. It worried her. She knew his head would be foggy with the gash on his forehead but still it seemed like he was lost in a maze of thoughts that didn't fit together.

As she approached him she heard what had only been a figure begin to speak and she didn't like what the voice was saying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes: **well I haven't gotten any reviews is my story good, bad, am I posting too fast? Or maybe too slow? Are my chapters a good length? A bad length? I would really like to hear your thoughts and also a beta is still on my list of needs. Also again it's kinda short but I'm still working out posting and I love a good cliffy : ) Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** No I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. However I am enjoying writing this story and since I have now gotten reviews and a possible beta I am a satisfied writer. However I currently do not feel well so if anything doesn't make sense it's cause my head is kind of foggy and I am writing in shorter bursts. Anyway here's chapter 4

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony heard the voice of the man as he approached and froze.

"you!" hissed Tony saying it with almost all the venom one could put into a single word.

"Ah, good to see you remember me Anthony DiNozzo." spoke the man his voice filled with a surprising calm.

"why?" asked Tony. That was all he needed, one word to express all that he was feeling. The man just chuckled.

"You know you are surrounded by armed NCIS agents right?" Tony tried again, he really hated this guy and he wasn't going to let him get cocky.

"Yes, but my men are so much bigger." was the man's simple reply as he waved his arms to indicate the men, who until now had been hidden in the thick smoke. The men numbered at about ten and all were packing heavy artillery.

"Tony you know this man." spoke Ziva, it was directed as a question but was for the most part a statement. It didn't matter which it was to Tony because either way he ignored it.

"If you're after me why blow a hole in the side of NCIS?" Tony questioned hoping for a real answer this time around.

"Ah, well Tony it wouldn't be fun to just follow you to your apartment now would it?" it was a rhetorical question but, even if it wasn't there would have been no time to respond because the man continued on. "besides, putting a man on the inside made for a fun challenge."

"Who are you?" asked Ziva now wanting answers.

"Where are my manners," the man said cockily, like the bad guy in the movie that you expected to erupt into evil laughter after every sentence, " I am the man who almost killed the hero."

_Flashback:_

_Tony felt the cold wind whip hard against his drenched skin as he walked along the dark street. Sighing he let his head drop to keep away the pounding rain from pelting into his eyes. The sudden scream of a women caused Tony to Jerk his head up and dash down the alley to the source._

_What he saw caused his blood to boil as three men outnumbered the small woman in front of them. _

_The largest of the three quickly turned to face him and ordered the others to grab him. As the two men approached Tony waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. When the time came he lashed at one grabbing him around the neck ,and thrusting his knee into his back forcing the man he had grabbed into the other. The two toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs and Tony dashed forward to help the woman in distress. However before Tony could advance the third man was on him and taking by surprise had him on the ground in mere seconds._

"_You ruined it you!" hissed the man on top of him. By now the other two men had gotten up and were at his side but, the girl was gone and for Tony that was good. He may have been only a college jock but he wouldn't have stood to see these men hurt an innocent girl._

_End Flashback_

Tony shook his head clearing it of the memory he really didn't want to relive the next part.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ziva really hated not knowing what was going on. Some many questions were floating through her mind _who was this man? How does he know Tony? What does he mean by almost killed the hero?_

Lost in her own thoughts Ziva barely noticed Tony zone out for a few seconds. _Reliving a memory?_ Well that settled it this man had already made obvious enough he wanted Tony but, this confirmed it.

Ziva quickly put here thoughts to the side as the man got closer to Tony. She was his partner and she would not let this mystery man hurt her partner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs heard a voice that he vaguely recognized but it was distant and unclear. He wasn't even sure where it was coming from. That's when it hit him, _the air ducts. _

"Ziva, ow, I don't care if Tony said to find a way to get me out there is no need to be so rough." spoke the voice, it was getting closer. _Was someone in the air ducts with Ziva?_ That's when it came clearly to him, the familiar voice had been the man's, special agent Aaron Roster. Roster was the new kid on Anderson's team, the team that was only separated by a partician from his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes: **I know that in this chapter I left out Ducky, McGee, and Abby. However Tony had a long piece and it probably answers some questions you have about this man as for being sick I wrote most of the chapter last night before I was sick so I am able to finish this chapter but, next chapter may be delayed if I don't start feeling better. Hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. My original intention was to send this to my beta but I think I messed up sending it and with being sick my posting was already delayed so I guess I'll just post it now. I'm still not feeling 100 percent but you guys are so kind in your reviews and I really appreciate the get well soons so thanks for being patient. Here's chapter 5 hope you like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby had completely forgot about it until now, but now that she remembered it if she could kick herself she would. The hole in the floor from when Ducky, Gerald, and Kate had been held hostage in autopsy still remained. Therefore Abby now had contact with autopsy, and she knew that just being able to hear the calming M.E.'s voice would allow her to release some of the nervous tension that had built up inside.

"Ducky!" Abby called out pressing herself against the ground hopeful she would get a response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs helped Ziva and agent Roster carefully out of the air duct, and now that he could see agent Roster understood why Tony had wanted him out of there.

Roster's hand cradled his ribs and his face sported a large gash just above his eyebrow. Gibbs just hoped it was the worst condition anyone was in, but his gut told him otherwise.

Ziva looked just plain furious.

"Ziva report." said Gibbs his tone it's familiar gruff.

"I could just kill him!" Ziva blew out using her arms to show the extent of her anger.

"Ziva!" Gibbs demanded, "what happened?"

"The wall exploded, but you already figured this yes?" Ziva said continuing on to tell all of how she ended up here and even how she still had no clue as to how Tony knew the man that was probably going to kill him.

"Where are they now?" asked Gibbs his worry carefully concealed in a mask that only allowed anger to show through. However the conversation was interrupted.

"Jethro," Ducky's voice spoke up, "we may have a bit of a problem." Gibbs turned to see that Roster held Ducky at gun point.

"Ducky!" Gibbs knew that voice it was Abby's coming from above. Roster turned to see where it was coming from and that was all it took Gibbs charged toward the pair, the scalpel from a nearby table in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony drew in a shaky breath as he continued to crawl through the tight passage. For an air duct it wasn't to airy and the gun that was pointed at his back wasn't making it any easier.

"Keep moving" hissed his captor.

"You know," Tony spoke even though his voice sounded wearier than he hoped, "this reminds me of a movie where…." His voice trailed off as the man gave him a threatening stare that told him if he didn't shut up now he would shot him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

McGee hated to imagine the danger his friends could be in, but he couldn't help it. Various dreadful scenes played themselves over and over in his head.

That was it he couldn't just stand here watching anymore as his friend could lie in that building injured or worse yet dead. So he walked toward a local LEO hoping he could find out anything about the condition of his friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** kind of a short chapter but at least it gives you guys something to chew on right? So hope you like also hopefully next chapter will include a little more on mystery man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **so I don't own NCIS or any of it's character but I will borrow them so you can enjoy this story. I had a beta offer and I was gonna take them up on it but by the time I finish a chapter I really want to post it and so though early I begged for one now I think I would have a hard time working with one not because they would fix my errors no that would be lovely but because I am so excited to post new chapters so anyway here's chapter 6 hope you like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs dive landed the scalpel in Roster's shoulder sending the gun clattering across the floor. Roster let out a cry of pain, but pushed away none the less.

Ducky managed to escape the hold and avoid the fight between the two agents but found himself struggling to stay standing as the two made there way to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Gibbs managed to put himself on top of the smaller man and pinned him face down with his arms behind his back, a position reserved for the criminals who chanced a run.

"Gibbs," spoke Ziva who had completely trusted Gibbs to take the man down, " tell me how do two moles get into NCIS?"

"I was wondering the same thing officer David." Gibbs replied his tone changing into that of an interrogator. He wanted to know who was behind this and this henchman was going to tell him.

" I won't break that easily," spit Roster, " I am still a special agent , with the training that comes with the job."

"Officer David, can you believe it he think we're trying to break him," taunted Gibbs before switching to a more dangerous tone, " oh you would know if we were trying to break you."

"Ha!" Ziva snorted amusement. It wasn't hard to fake, she really did like to watch them squirm.

It took longer than he had hoped but Gibbs was able to break him and get the name of the man, Zack Dervish. Dervish was a man Gibbs hated, he really hated him.

_Flashback:_

_Getting from the crime scene to the coffee shop was no easy task when you were in unfamiliar territory and to him Columbus, Ohio was very unfamiliar. The rain added to the effect and all he could think of was how they had landed this crime scene, it really made no sense. That was until he heard frantic calling._

" _Come on, please." the voice was begging. Gibbs hurried around the corner to see a young women with blood all over her hands and clothing as she desperately tried to get the man that was bleeding to come to._

"_What happened?" asked Gibbs as he took over trying to stop the bleeding._

"_There were these men and they were gonna kill me but…but then he came …and I ran…but then they did this." she tried to explain but she was shaken both physically and emotionally._

"_I'm with NIS ma'am it will all be alright now," he assured. He then began his own attempt to help the man probing him up and down for injuries. As he went along he tallied them Ducky was right around the corner, as it had been a race and if he could give an accurate report the man could have better help. The man was shaking, and unresponsive for the most part but still let out a whimper as he hit a sore spot. _

_Whimper…okay maybe a broken rib._

_Whimper…maybe an arm injury but not broken._

"_ah!'… a cry of pain as he barely touched the leg, damn. The man blinked furiously trying to clear his eyesight as he pushed the man away… "get away from me."_

"_Hey, it's okay I'm with NIS only gonna help," Gibbs tried to sooth, " can you tell me your name?"_

_The man paused closing his eyes, and for moment Gibbs wondered if he couldn't remember, before he answered, "Tony, is she o…kay?" It was slurred but Gibbs heard it and turned to the women who nodded knowing what was needed of her._

"_I'm okay, Tony, you're the one they hurt." she spoke with as much confidence as she could muster but the fact that she had only ever known this man because of him playing basketball for her team made it impossible to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. He, a practical stranger had saved her and had payed a harsh price._

_From there to Gibbs everything was a blur that was vaguely remembered. One thing however was the fact he couldn't go near the kid once he was in the hospital. So the kid never knew that Gibbs had been the one to save him. Even with the received statements, and forensic evidence they never managed to catch Zack Dervish._

_End Flashback._

Cursing under his breath he had seen first hand what this guy did to Tony last time he really hoped this wasn't a repeat or worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carefully Tony formulated a plan, or tried to. His head was killing him and the rest of his body, well he really didn't know cause the throbbing in his head wouldn't allow him to feel anything else.

He didn't know if getting lost in air ducts being easy was a good or a bad thing. Sure it allowed him to rest while mister trigger happy when to figure out where they were suppose to go, it wasn't like he was alone but not crawling around really did help the whole hard to breath thing. The again if they got lost and had this whole complicated plan how was he suppose to find his great escape route. _hmmmmmm_ he thought _they look too relaxed time to annoy my crazy captors again._

"Sooooooooooooooooooo," he said stretching out the word as far as he could, "when do you think Mister Trigger Happy's gonna come back cause I've gotta be honest with you two coffees is a definite good reason to have to use the head." As soon as he saw the anger boil he knew that the blow was coming but didn't flinch nah it was worth it. He would go down fighting if that meant he annoyed his captors into releasing him he would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes: **so this chapter took me a little longer because I've been reading more than writing but reading helps me to come up with better ideas for my own story. I'm not exactly sure why but if I read my brain starts coming up with all of these different plots. Anyway hope you liked chapter 6 see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **this is the end hooray wait sniff. So this chapter is a little longer but I got my creative juices flowing enough to end this story on lucky number seven I just hope you guys like it. Also thanks for all the reviews it has really kept me excited to finish my first story so here goes the end

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS," McGee announced to a petite young woman, even he could handle this local LEO, "can you tell me anything?"

"Not really," she answered looking doubtful, " but I have seen my fair share of explosions and to be honest with you I haven't ever seen one where nobody was injured." It was blunt, she wasn't going to try and sugar coat it and for that McGee was grateful.

"Thank You," McGee said and he meant it.

"For what?" she asked, " I couldn't tell you anything and there is probably not going to be anything for me to tell you until we access the damage and find a safe way to make contact with the building."

"Being honest," McGee tried to explain but quickly realized that he should elaborate, " what I mean to say it that well… um you didn't sugar coat it." At that she smiled he could tell that somehow his explanation had allowed the worry for his friend to slip through and that in itself was the best explanation. Though he had no more information than before somehow the understanding she had shown with the few words between them was enough to but his worries at ease, for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby had heard the struggle below and then the interrogation to follow but even in all it's subtleness hearing Gibbs curse under his breath after hearing the name worried her the most because that man had Tony. Why did it always have to be Tony. She really wanted nothing more than to hug some one, anyone, okay so she really wanted a Tony hug.

Abby was quickly jolted away from her thoughts as she heard the voice from a near by vent that lead to the air ducts.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo," Tony's voice filtered in, and boy did he sound weary, "when do you think Mister Trigger Happy's gonna come back cause I've gotta be honest with you, two coffees is a definite good reason to have to use the head." The sound of a flesh hitting flesh that followed echoing through hollow air caused Abby to psychically flinch.

"Gibbs!" Abby called pressing herself against the hole, " I think I found Tony."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing Abby's voice Ziva turned to where it was coming from. This was the second time she had heard it but last time the eruption of action had given her no time to spectate.

"That is Abby I am hearing, yes?" asked Ziva though it was more of a statement as she went on to ask the more important question, "how?"

"Ah, that is quite a story my dear but, I fear now is not a good time for story telling." supplied Ducky.

"You got that right Duck," said Gibbs his tone back to it's usual gruffness, "Abs, where's Tony?"

"Well," Abby said kind of frenzied out of worry, " I heard his voice coming from the air ducts and he sounded really tired Gibbs and I think he was trying to be all super Tony like he always does when he's hurt or if he's in trouble and then one of the guys hit him but I think there's more than one cause he said something about another guy and…" but as she babbled on Gibbs allowed her only making out the important details as he walked toward the vent where Ziva and Roster had come out intent on finding Tony himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony could swear he heard the distant familiar fast speaking Abby. However once again he didn't know if that was good or bad. Bad cause she was nearby and he really didn't want her to be dragged into this, no she was like his sister and he had vowed, if only to himself, he would protect her from harm's way. Good cause she was talking that meant she was okay and she could be talking to some one who could come to his rescue and he wouldn't have to worry about making an escape plan through this awful headache. Oh what he wouldn't give for pain killers right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ziva, stay here with Roster!" Gibbs commanded already making his way to the vent.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" asked Ziva.

"What does it look like? I'm going to pull Tony out of the fire before he gets himself burnt." was his terse response as he climbed into the vent and started to make his way through the maze of vents sig in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony made out a shape making it's way toward them and knew his break would soon be over but what he saw as the figure approached was definitely not what he expected, not at all.

"NCIS! Drop your weapons!" The words were so familiar but usually he wasn't this thankful to here the familiar voice. The man to his left drop his gun with a clatter but the other decided to make for on last defense as he aimed his gun a Tony. Gibbs didn't even issue the second warning as he fired dropping the man dead with a double tap to the heart.

"You okay?" asked the gruff sound that was his boss' voice.

"Yeah boss, I'm okay," Tony said though if he was honest with himself his half hearted attempt in response was enough to show the true extent of his exhaustion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later and the building had been contacted with and they managed to haul out the nine of the eleven men who had caused this mess. They would probably get life and maybe a brutal interrogation to bout but the other two would be wheeled out in body bags thanks to a one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The Team was gathered in autopsy now that powered had been restored and the building floors all cleared except for the floor where the bomb had exploded.

"Wow, Tony that must really hurt," offered McGee looking at the agent who was currently being stitched up by Ducky.

"Ya think, McGee" said Gibbs pointing out the fact that he had been stating the obvious.

"There, finished," said Ducky running a skeptical eye over his handiwork, all the while empty a few pills into the palm of his hand, " here take these to take the edge of the pain and do try and get some rest my dear boy."

"Thanks Duck." Tony replied sincerely taking the offered pills and dry swallowing them, "can I go home now?" though the last part was more or less a wine.

"Come on," said Gibbs tilting his head toward the exit, " your staying at my place and only because I know what happened last time you had pain killers."

"Come on boss, really m' fine." Tony argued though he was already off the autopsy table and following.

"Tony, wait I haven't gotten my Tony hug yet!" cried Abby as she followed them out.

"She named his hug?" asked Ziva, " and I thought I was getting use to your American ways."

"She's Abby of course she named his hug she probably named yours and mine too." McGee responded.

**THE END**


End file.
